The present invention relates generally to ornamental implements for use in viewing tanks and, more particularly, to driftwood implements and the like for use in non-aquatic viewing tanks and cages.
Viewing tanks and cages are used to confine various types of natural life forms such as fish, small reptiles, rodents, birds and the like for the enjoyment of the viewer. Typically, viewing tanks and cages are equipped with ornate articles and implements such as artificial foliage, pieces of driftwood, sunken ships and other decorative devices which provide an aesthetically pleasing environment.
Generally, the ornate articles and implements which are commercially available for use in viewing tanks are provided with weighted base members. The weighted base member counteracts the buoyancy of the water in aquatic tanks and prevents accidental tipping of the implement in non-aquatic tanks and cages. The base members must be sufficiently weighted to prevent such undesirable tipping or floatation of the ornamental articles within the tank.
Alternatively, other commercially available ornamental devices are provided with base members having a relatively large peripheral area which must be covered by a blanketing material such as gravel, sand, or the like provided at the bottom of the viewing tank. The weight of the blanketing materials acts to maintain the decorative device at the bottom of the viewing tank. As such, installation of such decorative devices is restricted to the bottom surface of viewing tanks and such that the ability to freely orient and position such decorative devices within a viewing tank or cage is severely limited.
Because conventional ornate implements are aesthetic accessories which are not permanently attached to an inner surface of the viewing tank, it is not unusual for unanticipated tipping or movement to occur. This undesirable movement is aggravated by the normal activity of the fish, birds, or other life forms confined within the viewing tank. Therefore, it is very desirable to provide means for permitting semi-permanent or removable attachment of the decorative devices within the viewing tank which prevents undesirable tipping and movement. The novelty of the present invention is its functional utility as a decorative viewing tank implement which is capable of being semi-permanently secured to any surface within the viewing tank without the requirement of base weighing or the use of sand or gravel.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing ornamental implement for use in viewing tanks and cages, and a method of use, which prevents undesired tipping movement of the ornamental implement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental implement which is semi-permanently and removably fixably securable to side and bottom surfaces of a viewing cage without the necessity of base weights or a blanketing material.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ornamental implement, such as a piece of driftwood, capable of omni-positional movement so as to provide superior viewing tank aesthetics while maintaining a semi-permanent fixed association with any of the inner surfaces of the viewing tank.
Another object of the present invention provides an ornamental viewing tank implement or assembly which is very inexpensive, easy to use, and which is aesthetically pleasing.
Various advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the following specification and drawings.